(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a body measuring device with an individual output format customization feature which performs a measurement on the bodies of multiple subjects individually and outputs the result of the measurement in an output format specific to each individual.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
A body measuring device which can be used by a number of subjects comprises a plurality of personal keys which correspond to the respective subjects, measures the body of a subject by the operation of this personal key and displays the measurement results (measurement values, graph or registered physical features) in the same display format regardless of which personal key has operated (for example, refer to Patent Publication 1).
Patent Publication 1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-204703
However, since the conventional body measuring device displays measurement results in the same display format regardless of user, users have a problem that displayed characters are too small to read comfortably, displayed information is difficult to understand because it includes unnecessary information, and they do not notice having made a measurement using someone else's personal key.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to solve the above problems of the prior art and provide a body measuring device with an individual output format customization feature which can provide information of measurement results in an output format desired by each individual.